wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crocodile Hunter
The Crocodile Hunter is a Wiggles song from Wiggly Safari. Song Credits Wiggly Safari (album) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded and Mixed at: The Vault, Sydney, Australia * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Special Thanks: Alex Keller, Mark Punch * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Wiggly Safari (video) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Duets * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Steve Irwin, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded and Mixed at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Wiggly Safari (album) * Vocals: Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Our A Team (Sam Moran) Wiggly Safari (video) * Vocals: Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Sam Moran Duets * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Dialogue: Steve Irwin * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Acoustic Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Banjo: Anthony Field * Bottle & Dobro: Oliver Brian Song Lyrics Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Anthony: Big Steve Irwin Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: (in high voice) Action man! Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: Terri too Steve Irwin: Crikey it's a croc, I'll save it if I can! Greg: Khaki shorts Other Wiggles: '''Khaki shorts '''Greg: Short-sleeved shirt Other Wiggles: Short-sleeved shirt Greg: Jungle boots Other Wiggles: Jungle boots Greg: Running in the grass And wrestling in the dirt. Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Anthony: Big Steve Irwin Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: (in high voice) Action man! Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: Terri too Steve Irwin: Crikey it's a croc with razor sharp teeth! Greg: Jumping in the water Other Wiggles: Jumping in the water Greg: Climbing up the tree Other Wiggles: Climbing up the tree Greg: Rolling down the sand dunes Other Wiggles: Rolling down the sand dunes Greg: A friend to the animals, A friend to you and me! Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Anthony: '''Big Steve Irwin '''Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: (in high voice) Action man Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: '''Terri too '''Steve Irwin: Crikey it's a croc, danger, danger, danger! Well there's danger everywhere in my job, fun too. I rescue crocs, feed snakes, dance with dingoes, swim with sharks, jump with kangaroos, ride around in my ute and of course always wear my uniform. Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Anthony: Big Steve Irwin Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: '(''in high voice) Action man! '''Greg: Crocodile Hunter, Other Wiggles: '''Terri too '''Steve Irwin: Crikey it's a croc, I'll save it if I can! Trivia * One of the shots in the music video shows The Wiggles and Steve Irwin from a trailer of the Wiggly Safari video. * An instrumental track is played on The Wiggly Safari DVD photo gallery. Goofs *Murray is not wearing his wiggles belt buckle Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Steve Irwin Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Wiggly Songs